narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Boy Named Seika
Though Akemi's breaths were heavy with effort, the young konoichi could see her adversaries' breaths was also strained. On the other side of a wide trench form Akemi stud three young ninja, two boys and a girl, each bearing the symbol of Kumogakure on their headbands. Despite her teammates, Hayato and Katsu, remaining incapacitated from a battle that took earlier in the exam, she had held her own against the trio of Kumogakure Genin. Their attacks were basic, consisting of little more than mediocre Taijutsu and throwing kunai, but plentiful, while Akemi had kept them back with a combination of Earth Release defenses and Fire Release attacks. Her strategy had worked thus far, but she had yet to land a significant enough hit to incapacitate any of her enemies. Though the Kuno-nin showed fatigue and minor injuries, Akemi's purple outter coat had been reduced to shreds and there was a nasty gash across her thigh from where she had been cut during the initial ambush. She had to end the fight quickly. Not only did Akemi know this, but she could see her enemies knew as well. "Why don't you just give up already?" The boy in the middle of the Kumo group shouted to Akemi, a kunai still held firmly in his hand. "All we want is your Earth Scroll, then we'll leave you alone." "Don't listen to him Akemi!" Katsu shouted form the shallow cave he and Hayato were sheltered in. "You can take these punks!" Akemi ignored Katsu's cheering and tried to determine her next move. I probably have enough chakra for two or three big attacks, but nothing more than that. If I have to use any significant defenses I may not have enough chakra left to attack. Akemi tightened her grip on her one kunai knife. They'll likely try to attack me all at one from different angles. I can use this to my advantage, since they'll all approach the same target. If I can time my attack right, I can hit them all at once when they're close together. I'll only have one shot though, so I better make it count. Taking in a deep breath, Akemi steeled herself for the next attack to come her way. "Fine them." The lead Kumo Genin said, shifting his stance in preparation to dash forward. "If that's how you want it, we'll just rip the scroll from your cold dead fingers!" As Akemi had predicted, the three adversaries approached from three different directions, one coming streight at her and the others attacking from the flanks, each with a kunai in hand. Now! Akemi screamed in her mind. Sliding her thumb over the wound on her thigh, Akemi formed a rapid series of hand seals before slamming her hand on the ground. In a puff of white smoke dozens of black crows began flying in all directions. Their wings fluttered in the faces on the Kumo Genin, obstructing her view and disorienting them. Before the young ninja could regain their composure, the metallic clang of their kunai slamming against one another halted them. "Where did she go?" The three Genin said in unison. As the crows dispersed, Akemi was revealed to be twenty meters away from the Kumo-nin, already completing another set of hand seals. Rearing her head back, Akemi fiercely shouted "Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique" before bringing her head back down and unleashing a volley of fireballs at her clustered targets. Her attack hit its mark, each of the enemy Genin bursting into flames and falling to the ground. "You did it!" Katsu shouted with glee. "Wow, that was amazing you beat..." Before Katsu could even finish his praise, it was revealed to be premature. The Genin that was the apparent leader of the group vanished from between his comrades in a puff of smoke, a charred log taking his place. Akemi caught movement out of the edge of her vision and looked up, seeing the Kumo Genin flying towards her with a kunai in his hand. "I wasn't going to lose to a baby!" The Genin shouted as he descended. "Your through!" Clinging metal sent flaming hot sparks into the air, noises cluttered the area from sounds of battle. Booms and crackles smashed throughout the lands. The Chunin Exams were underway, moving at full force as teams relentlessly clashed with others for the right to wield both the heaven and earth scrolls. As all hope seemed lost for the crimson haired girl, she was suddenly pull back by an unknown figure. Taken by utter surprise, girl would fall still not able glance at the figure's face. With the arrival of the mystery person, he quickly put an end to Akemi's pursuer. With his back towards her, the dark figure spoke. "If I had waited any longer that might've turned into something ugly."